


I gave you blood

by bennybentacles



Series: whumptober 2020 [30]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Blood, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Season/Series 01, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27284791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles
Summary: is his pain worth broadcasting for the world to see
Series: whumptober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953556
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I gave you blood

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 2020 no.30  
> Now Where Did That Come From?  
> Wound Reveal | **Ignoring An Injury** | Internal Orgn Injury

Could you fault him for not telling anybody about his wounds when people made it so easy to just hide

Klaus has been shot in the gunfight 30 minutes ago. he was shot and he is pretty sure that the bullet had nicked an organ. but what does he know about the wounds from the bullets 

He is very, very lucky he's wearing oversized coat because he pretty sure he is puking his guts out by the hole in his stomach yet he didn't tell anybody because it doesn't want trouble anymore 

he just _want, want ,want_ to go back home and stitch it in his room, maybe dig out the bullet. it was a want to be a burden so he hid it but then Five asked to go to Griddy'a and Klaus knew he was fucked

So he smiled, grin, hope that there's no blood in his mouth and walk along side his brothers and sisters as they went into Griddy's

He smiled as he carefully sat in the booth and waited patiently, hoping that they wouldn't stay long but Five had other plans and Klaus is feeling _very, very, very_ dizzy 

he just wants to rest but he couldn't because his brothers and sisters would know that something is wrong with him so he grin and he joked, hands held at the stomach,hiding the injury ,hiding the shaking hoping it is not bleeding out 

and his vision turned and turned and turned as he struggled to still listen to his brothers and his quips because Five never stays with them for too long and he did it today and Klaus is not an idiot is not an idiot to stop this 

so Klaus stayed quiet, his injured hand shaking, trembling badly and his hands shake from the effort of pressing in the wound and it's also terribly bloody

but it all had to come to an end, the acting he meant. Klaus felt his vision turn and turned and turn and turned and he couldn't couldn't stop, couldn't stop it from turning

Allison screamed in horror as she watched her brother go down on the booth. And his arms flopped forward, hello and goodbye stained with blood

**Author's Note:**

> i have one last fic then ill have my writers rest YAY
> 
> title from Blood by My Chemical Romance
> 
> yell at me on twitter and tumblr @bennybentacles


End file.
